<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skin, muscles, flame, tatters by Kocherga_KGB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023918">skin, muscles, flame, tatters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kocherga_KGB/pseuds/Kocherga_KGB'>Kocherga_KGB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Corpses, Ghosts, Hearing Voices, Mirrors, Missing Scene, Other, Past Character Death, Ratings: G, Reflection, Survivor Guilt, Wishful Thinking, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kocherga_KGB/pseuds/Kocherga_KGB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Армин поднимает глаза и не видит в заляпанном мутном отражении отражении себя, лишь вытянутую физиономию Бертольда с мокрыми от слёз щеками. Армин думает о том, что щёки мокрые от воды, ведь он только что умылся. Но знает, что не прав.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skin, muscles, flame, tatters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* * *</p>
<p>«Больно... Так больно.»</p>
<p>Армин складывает руки лодочкой, набирает полные ладони воды и буквально тычется в них лицом, принимая в себя влагу и холод - пытается очнуться от охватившего его ужаса. Проделывает это дважды и чуть не захлёбывается, и после это стоит две невыносимо долгих минуты, опустив голову со взмокшим стогом отросших заново волос; переводит дух, вцепившись в стену руками как в единственную сейчас доступную опору. <br/>Остальные ещё спят, хоть и не безмятежно. Разве теперь, после всего, что знают, они могут?</p>
<p>Армин вообще плохо помнит, как проснулся. Просто в какой-то момент осознание собственного необъяснимого ужаса пробудило его и он чуть не грохнулся со стула, на котором спал. Странно даже, что не переполошил все те полтора землекопа, что остались от Разведки. С другой стороны, смертельная усталость и полное физическое и моральное истощение тому главная причина. Из-за своих страхов он и торчит теперь напротив мойки с замызганным зеркалом — вся роскошь, которую могла позволить себе гаупвахта.  </p>
<p>Ледяная вода возвращает ему трезвость ума. Армин впервые за всю свою беспокойную, полную жаждой знаний жизнь думает о том, что иногда лучше о чём-то не ведать и жить спокойно; просто думает, но не соглашается с этим. Армин поднимает глаза и не видит в заляпанном мутном отражении отражении себя, лишь вытянутую физиономию Бертольда с мокрыми от слёз щеками. Армин думает о том, что щёки мокрые от воды, ведь он только что умылся. Но знает, что не прав. </p>
<p>Он вглядывается в нечёткие, плавные черты знакомого и потому ужасающего лица, слишком явственные для чего-то кажущегося, и беспокойно размышляет о том, что за всё то короткое время не получал воспоминаний. То ли времени вправду мало прошло и толком ещё ничего не прижилось, то ли Берт просто не желал пока делиться своим прошлым с ним, Армином. Понятное дело, что не всё и сразу — и у Эрена так же было. Почему его это беспокоит? Вариантов ответа два: зародилось зерно сомнения и ему просто страшно. Бертольд, в свою очередь, не спешил открывать ему свои секреты, пусть даже потихоньку. Зато стал заявляться сам, как бледный призрак, мрачное видение — единственное напоминание о том, что мёртвые шевелятся. </p>
<p>Армин смотрит на Берта, глаза в глаза, и понимает, что всё совсем не так просто, что он хочет знать, откуда всё же растут ноги. Не у Берта, разумеется; говорить об этом слишком поздно, но других ещё можно спасти, понять, разобраться. Мягкие черты лица по-прежнему позволяли ему выглядеть ребёнком, разве что былая наивность истёрлась в пыль — Бертольд взирал жёстко и прямо. Так, как их всех, наверное, учили, но он сумел освоить это лишь сейчас. Потому что больше нечего терять? Армин попытался уловить в этом взгляде осуждение, но с лёгким удивлением не обнаружил его. </p>
<p>Он, Берт, никогда не просил жалости, потому что знал, что никому нет дела до чувств убийцы, никто не станет разбираться. Никто никогда не станет пытаться понять, и смириться со своей отвратительной грязной участью — пока что единственный способ не сойти с ума. Райнер не смог. Бертольд никогда не просил пожалеть, но однажды попросил спасти. Так, словно он в самом деле был жертвой.</p>
<p>С ним были только его грехи, которыми нельзя делиться, и ответственность за тысячи жизней. Такое количество крови ни одно моющее средство не возьмёт. Было ли ему спокойно после, когда он отпустил всю демоническую силу, что пульсировала в жилах? Армин не знает этого. Он слышит, как глухо стонет от боли Бертольд, как с треском его голова раскалывается, словно ореховая скорлупа, как лопается от натуги его кожа, на которой Арлерт не помнит подростковых прыщей.</p>
<p>Он бы хотел заплакать, но у него ничего не выходит. Бертольд прекрасно справляется с этой задачей в одиночку — шумно всхипывает с надрывом, шмыгает и скулит, словно раненый пёс. Оно и видно, что раненый — теперь его собственное мёртвое тело как одна сплошная рана не способно восстанавливаться, только дрыгаться, обрубками со спёкшейся кровью шевелить.</p>
<p>— Ты сейчас всех разбудишь, перестань, — шепчет Армин сквозь зубы и, зажмурившись, добавляет: — Пожалуйста. </p>
<p>Это срабатывает, потому что на Берта больше не действует давление и шантаж и только вежливость может заставить его замолчать. Армин облегчённо выдыхает, отнимая от ушей вспотевшие ладони. Надо возвращаться. </p>
<p>Он устраивается на стул, где и был, якобы сторожить Микасу с Эреном. Он не сомневается в том, что друзья никуда не денутся и не сбегут — слишком большой груз вины они на себя возложили за его, арминову, жизнь. А ему самому, что, теперь мучиться за Бертольда? А надо ли им всем мучиться? Разве от этого мучений не станет только больше?</p>
<p>Видимо, Армин слишком много раз говорит про себя слово "мучение", потому как Эрен за решёткой начинает тревожно ворочаться на своей жёсткой скрипучей койке. Он вздрагивает, оборачивается на звук: тот стонет во сне, то ли от боли физической, то ли от бесконечных кошмаров. Кто знает, может, ему сейчас снится та девушка, похожая на Хисторию, или воспоминания отца. Эрен ответа на невысказанное предположения друга не даёт и вместо этого издаёт звук, отдалённо напоминающий «хм!». Разумеется, не просыпаясь ни на секунду. Как размытое подтверждение того, что что-то из всего этого нагромождённого сумбура из догадок на самом деле правда.</p>
<p>Думая об этом, Армин больше не ломает себе голову. Он укутывается в покрывало и закрывает глаза. Тепло, тихо — хорошо.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я знаю, что все, включая анимеонли, рассусоливали эту тему воспоминаний. Но я писал это целый год (с большим перерывом), я безумно скучаю по Бертольду, про которого так мало рассказано. Я хотел показать эту связь Армина и Бертольда как можно глубже. Буду рад любому хорошему слову. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>